The present invention relates to an automatic eaves trough downspout.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,084 (Cassidy et al 1996) and 5,522,427 (Johnson 1996), disclose automatic eaves trough downspouts. Each device has a downspout which remains out of the way in a substantially vertical stored position when it is not raining. When it rains, water accumulates in the downspout until the weight of the water causes it to descend to a substantially horizontal discharge position. Once the rain water has been discharged, a biasing force exerted by a spring causes the downspout to return to the substantially vertical stored position. Overtime, the downspout will descend numerous times from the substantially vertical stored position to the substantially horizontal discharge position as water accumulates and then return to the substantially vertical stored position due to the biasing force of the spring.
During initial installation spring tension must be set, based upon the length and weight of the drainpipe carried by the mechanism. Over time the spring becomes worn and spring tension must be adjusted in order to maintain the proper operation of the automatic eaves downspout. The Cassidy reference discloses what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cspring tension gaugexe2x80x9d that consists of a threaded bolt connected to a linear coil spring that can be engaged to varying degrees with a threaded attachment aperture to exert an axial force upon the spring and thereby increase spring tension. The Johnson reference discloses embodiments which use two different types of springs, a helical spring and a tension spring. In each case a number of holes provide alternative attachment positions. Spring tension is adjusted by selecting the attachment position which provides the desired spring tension.
What is required is an automatic eaves trough downspout having an alternative manner of adjusting spring tension.
According to the present invention there is provided an automatic eaves trough downspout which includes a first conduit having a coupling socket. A second conduit is provided having a hollow cylindrical coupling body which is adapted to fit in the socket to form a pivotal connection that enables the second conduit to move between a substantially vertical stored position parallel to the first conduit and a substantially horizontal discharge position. The cylindrical coupling body has opposed ends with hubs that have axle receiving openings and a first torsion spring attachment position. A pair of pivot pins are provided which each have a head portion and an axle portion. The axle portion extends from the coupling socket into the axle receiving openings of the cylindrical coupling body. Each of the pivot pins have a second torsion spring attachment position. At least one torsion spring is provided that has a first end and a second end and overlies one of the pivot pins. The first of the torsion spring is secured in the first torsion spring attachment position and the second end of the torsion spring is secured in the second spring attachment position, such that rotation of the pivot pin in a first direction increases the tension of the at least one torsion spring and rotation of the pivot pin in a second direction decreases the tension of the at least one torsion spring. The torsion spring biases the second conduit into the substantially vertical stored position. A ratchet engagement is provided between the head portion of the pivot pin and the socket of the first conduit. The ratchet engagement permits rotational movement of the pivot pin in the first direction to increase spring tension and resists rotational movement in the second direction.
With the automatic eaves downspout, as described above, spring tension is adjusted as the spring wears by merely rotating the pivot pin to increase the spring tension, as required.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through use of the automatic eaves trough downspout, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained through the use of dual torsion springs. A first torsion spring overlies a first of the pair of pivot pins and a second torsion spring overlies a second of the pair of pivot pins, thereby enabling either or both of pivot pins to be rotated to adjust the spring tension.